


3 times on her knees

by cozy_downpour



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: The 3 times Tobin Heath fell to her knees for Christen Press





	3 times on her knees

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and running on caffeine thinking about Tobin falling to her knees during the England goal. Then this became a study in falling to her knees.

The first time she fell to her knees for Christen, well the first one that marked a change, was in the World Cup. Her brown eyes watched the ball soar through the air, and she held the air in her own lungs waiting for it to pass into the net. 

The stadium erupted into screams, but all Tobin heard was the thud of her own legs sliding onto the familiar turf she knew as well as the back of her own hand. The bright earthy color being the only other shade of green she loved next to the grey green that made her heart skip a beat. The grey green orbs that were filling up with tears as they looked towards the night sky above the stadium. 

She was on her knees for seconds, but those seconds were all it took for Tobin to realize power she knew this goal held. Her mouth opened wide and a hoarse yell came out, her hands pulling at her long brown hair. 

Christen was already celebrating with the sky, and felt Tobin's eyes on her. The brunette picked herself up quickly, ignoring the scuffs of dirt on her kneecaps. She ran to Christen, pushing through Lindsey who merely gave her own excited smirk at the pair of them. 

Tobin could feel her heart pounding, her adrenaline daring to course faster as she wrapped her arms around the familiar figure of her girlfriend. It was almost dangerous, the feeling she had of being game driven and focused with so much energy, combined with the fluttery almost embarrassingly consuming feeling of love and attraction running through her body. 

"I love you, I'm sure she saw it. Keep going." Tobin whispered against Christen's neck, kissing under her ponytail softly, tasting the sweat on her lips without much care. It was a risky move, considering neither of them have formally commented on their long term relationship publicly. Tobin knew they weren't hiding, they just found a need to be private—besides she wasn't the best with media in the first place. Christen wiped the tears from her blazing green eyes, and as per Tobin's request she kept going and the game continued. 

Later that night Tobin sank into Christen's side, running her hands through the messy curls hanging off her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh at the feeling, kissing Tobin's forehead. 

"You fell to your knees for me," Christen said softly, like she still didn't believe it. Tobin's cheeks flushed at the reminder of what all went down just hours ago. She looked down at their entwined hands, then up to Christen's face. 

"Yeah. I did." Tobin said in the same airy tone. She licked her lips, one hand moving to stroke Christen's trembling cheeks. "Chris, I—had to. It was bigger than any prayer I've made for you, and for her. It was bigger than every time you tried to meditate...I'll fall to my knees a million times to celebrate you." She adds with a quiet laugh. Christen's face lights up, and the tears start falling down despite her smile. She kisses Tobin with the fiercest energy she can muster after a game that physically and spiritually changed her, and the smaller brunette pulls her down until she's ontop. This is meaningful and gentle, and oh so necessary. But the knock on the hotel door disrupts them as Christen's roommate comes back. 

"Chris, can I come in?" Lindsey asks, having let the two women enjoy their privacy for a few hours while she played cards with Emily and Abby in their room. 

"I should get back, I love you." Tobin relinquishes to Lindsey's asking to come in, and she crawls out from under Christen quickly. Adjusts her joggers and tee shirt, rubbing her face slowly. Christen kisses her once more before turning to the door. 

"You can come in Lindsey. She's leaving." She says loud enough for the blonde to hear. Tobin smiles, and Christen sighs as she leaves. Lindsey gives Tobin the briefest hug, words unspoken between them. Lindsey perhaps knew the best about what happened today. She crawls into bed, and the lights are shut off. Lindsey turns to Chris, watching her text a goodnight to Tobin. 

"She fell to her knees today for you."

"I know. She said she'd do it again."

And so Tobin does but this time in a whole new way.

•  
"Oh so when I do it by accident it's a whole thing, and we blow up, but when you do it I can't be mad at you? What the hell Tobin!?" Christen is angry. Her nostrils flaring, her eyes darker—stormiest grey Tobin has ever seen them and yet just yet she can't help how her chest feels hot, and her throat goes tight. 

Yes, Christen had an important point about the hypocrisy there. Sometimes Tobin would get upset at Christen's obviously flirty personality. She was too kind, for her own good most times. But this time the fault was on Tobin. She flirted with the bartender who had mentioned she applied to mix drinks at Providence Park a while back, and remembered Tobin's face on the walls of the stadium when she went in for an interview. She wasn't a fan but found it cool nevertheless. Tobin was never above pulling her charming smile for some top tier drinks, and reduced costs. Christen had returned from the restroom and caught the tale end of a highly flirtatious conversation, where the girl had even slipped Tobin her phone number. 

"I didn't do anything, I swear Chris. Please, I threw away her number. She doesn't have mine—"

Christen scoffs with fury, stepping closer to Tobin, and pulling herself to full height which left her taller and looking down. 

"Did you even tell her you had a girlfriend?!" Christen asked, shaking at this point. Tobin sighed, running her hand through her messy hair. 

"No, but she knew who I was. I-she knew my name Chris I couldn't do that." Tobin stuttered, feeling heat rise on her cheeks. Christen's head tilted with a scoff. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

"That's bullshit Tobin! Absolutely bullshit." She grit her teeth, reaching out to grip anything with her shaky hands. Christen clenched onto Tobin's oversized teeshirt with her fist, shaking her head. "You know I don't care anymore. I'm not about to shout it from the rooftops but I love you. Just—fuck, only you can get under my skin like this." 

Tobin's tongue swiped over her lips, tasting the salt and sweetness from her drink at the bar still. She closed the space between them with a heavy kiss, pressing for more immediately. Christen tasted like cherry bitters and it made Tobin swipe her tongue over hers furiously, needing more. Christen pushed Tobin back against the wall, one hand pulling at her hair while the other clasped lightly around her neck. 

"Chris I— I'm sorry," Tobin choked out between their kisses, knowing she had to apologize before this got any further. They both needed it. The adrenaline release, the jealousy. Christen was angry, and Tobin wanted that to be subsided before it actually hurt them.

“Just don’t make me feel like that again.” She said seriously, staring into Tobin’s honey colored eyes that were rimmed with unshed tears.

“Like what Chris,” Tobin replied in a quiet voice, swallowing and feeling the pads of Christen’s fingertips on her throat. Christen takes a breath. She pulled back, her hands dropping. 

“Like I’m replaceable.” She said with a waiver in her voice. Tobin threw herself at Christen, completely and utterly wrapping herself around her girlfriend. Her arms clung to her taller figure tightly, her head buried in her chest. 

“Christen...I would never.” Tobin said into the fabric of the hem of Christen’s v neck cotton tee, breathing against her warm skin. Christen ran a hand through Tobin’s messy hair, tugging it out of the ponytail it was falling from. 

“You’re mine. And I’m yours and I just...need you to know that.” Christen stated as she tilted Tobin’s head up to kiss her again. The brunette was pushed back against the wall again, a knee nudging her thighs apart. Tobin moaned, feeling Christen move from her mouth to her exposed neck, biting down. The rough sting with Christen’s words left her body running hot. 

“I’m yours, all yours,” Tobin murmured before crying out at the heaviest mark Christen left on her pulse point, biting and sucking. She blew cold air over the stinging bruise, tugging Tobin’s shirt off to expose more lightly tanned skin. 

Her mouth moved south quickly, mouthing over Tobin’s breasts in her sports bra. She could feel the nipples harden under her touch, and it made her stomach clench in anticipation for how well Tobin responded to her. Christen slid a hand under Tobin’s joggers, bypassing her boyshorts to cup her wet heat. She slid her fingertips back and forth through her folds, feeling the wetness spread. 

“Babe, you’re wet,” Christen breathed out against Tobin’s neck before biting at her lips again. The brunette leaned back against the wall, letting out a whine at the sensation. “This is all for me,” 

She was a little cocky, a little arrogant in her tone knowing how it reduces Tobin to a sweating, faltering mess. Her hand slid out of Tobin’s pants and directly into her mouth, tasting the sweet and sticky wetness that she’d know was Tobin’s anywhere. It was a welcoming taste, one that made her long for more. 

That was the last straw for Tobin, watching as Christen’s pink tongue swirled around her index finger, sucking the last drop of her arousal off. She fell to her knees, kicking off her joggers and boyshorts in one swoop. 

“Please...I need,” Tobin moaned, running her own fingertips across her clit falling to her hands and knees on the floor. Christen dropped down, running a hand over her back soothingly. 

“You’re so close already, are you wet from me yelling at you?” She asked, breathing against the shell of her ear. Tobin whimpered out, feeling blush settle in her cheeks as she nodded. She had to be honest, the way Christen got in her face and needed to tell her she was all hers, made her thighs sticky. Slowly Christen peppered kisses along Tobin’s back, her fingers stroking gently. Tobin bucked back against her, aching for more. “Okay, okay,” She murmured, lowering herself down to lick at her girlfriend’s folds. Tobin cried out, feeling her knees press into the rug on their carpet. Christen’s thumb played with her clit gently, circling it until Tobin’s thighs clenched and she came with a low groan from the back of her throat.

She had fallen to her knees for her girl, again. 

•

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tobin shouted across the pitch, completely leaving her position as her heart pounded in her ears after the crunch echoed. Buzzing. Her face felt hot, her contacts a little blurry with the rain coming down on the field. Portland was never safe from a late night storm. 

“HEATH! Don’t you dare, get back to midfield!” Mark screamed from the sidelines, the game was still in motion although it shouldn’t be. Lindsey came up to Tobin’s side, nudging her. 

“She’ll be okay, keep going.” She said before running to steal a pass from Becky who was shaken up was well by the turn of events. Thunder clapped and everything stopped. Lightning flashed above Providence Park and every woman on the field stood still. An eerie silence fell over the usually rambunctious crowd, a sea of maroon confused and praying their game wasn’t over only 35 minutes in the first half. 

Tobin took this moment to ignore Mark, to ignore Lindsey, and every damn person with their eyes on her as she booked it to the Utah side of the pitch. 

“HEATH I SAID TO WAIT IT OUT!” Mark yelled again, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “What the hell- I know she’s a national teammate but,” 

“She’s a bit more than that to Tobes.” Kling replies to Mark quietly on the bench, her brows raised hoping he would get the hint. Mark blinked, sighing but not too surprised his star player was gay this was Portland after all. 

Tobin slid in the mud, almost falling over but not giving a care about the dirty streaks across her calves and socks. She pushed her way through the circle of Utah players that formed. 

“Is she okay?! I need to see her, let me in-” Tobin grunted as she felt resistance while trying to make her way to Christen who lay on the ground still. 

“Tobin. You can’t see her like this.” Tobin felt her body shake at Kelley’s firm tone. It was scary. No one should ever have to hear Kelley O’Hara be serious. No one. Her heart sank to her stomach, she felt ready to vomit. 

“Fuck. Fuck. No this isn’t happening, I— she can’t be. What the hell is wrong with you Emily?!” Tobin turned to Menges, her eyes dark and muddled with tears. An announcement fell overhead. 

“All fans are asked to exit the stadium at this time as we’re cancelling due to extreme weather circumstances.”

The defender gulped, stepping back from Tobin with a worried expression. 

“Tobin, look it’s not always clear. These things happen, I didn’t mean to hurt her. You know how slippery it is out here, she slid under me as I kicked. I didn’t mean to.” Emily said firmly, raising her hands in peace. Tobin scoffed angrily and Kelley grabbed her arm at that, fearing for what might happen next. 

“Let go of me Kelley! I’m an adult, and blaming it on the weather is stupid. I’ve never encouraged anything this dirty in my life Emily. You know not to put your full weight down! You fucking know better.” Tobin was almost in tears at this point, the sound replaying in her head of Christen’s collarbone snapping and her neck twisting as Emily’s cleat made contact. 

“Tobin! You need to back off. It was an accident. Fighting Emily won’t fix Christen.” Kelley said, shaking her friend roughly, trying to get her to listen. Brown eyes met hazel and Kelley felt like she was ready to cry for her. She’s never seen such anguish in her friend before and it scared her. 

“You don’t get away with this shit!” Tobin replied angrily, her arms swinging as her voice rose. Becky rose up from the circle around Christen, snatching her arm out to pull on Tobin’s jersey right as she lunged at her own player with her fists. 

Lightning still struck down around the stadium, the rain getting heavier as the situation grew worse. Tears were streaming down Tobin’s face as she punched Emily across the face, getting a clean shot at her jaw. 

“Are you kidding me. Break it up!” The Ref runs into the fray, getting a fist in his face. He pushes Tobin back with all his force, sending her sliding into the mud. Becky is going to Emily, trying to stop the bleeding from her cut lip. Lindsey is rushing over, shaking Tobin’s shoulders. 

“That’s a 3 game suspension Tobin, what were you thinking?” She says but all Tobin sees is blurry muddy turf. Her skin is crawling. She vomits on Lindsey’s cleats. Sonnett is coming up now, pulling Lindsey back afraid that Tobin might turn on a close friend. The media is going insane with the coverage. They’re on the sidelines, running up and down keeping it playing. They originally cut for delays but came back to air this, finding it to be ratings worthy. 

“Locker room. Now Heath.” Mark says sternly, pulling up on Tobin’s jersey like it was a dog’s harness. She stood up, shaking from the rain and the emotions. The entrance to the locker room was past Christen, still on the stretcher as they worked to stabilize her. 

Tobin walked slowly past, falling to her knees as she entered the locker room, crumbling. Sinclair followed, opening Tobin’s locker to find her post game clothes. 

“Tobes, do you wanna shower?” She asked, holding out the clean clothes. Tobin looked up from her spot on the floor, shaking her head. 

“I need to be in that ambulance. She’s my—we, please...” Tobin stuttered, feeling her throat still burning from throwing up. Christine squatted down to Tobin’s level and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. 

“You really love her. That’s cool dude but you can’t go off on Emily like that. You’ve gotten yourself out of 3 games now. Maybe more. That was reckless and stupid, and I know that’s not you Tobin.” She says, shaking her head. “I know you aren’t listening to me. So I’ll continue this when you’ve had a weekend to calm down. But Tobin Powell Heath, you are better than this. And I’m rinsing you off with the hose before you get to that hospital.” 

Tobin hangs her head, feeling small and embarrassed at her actions for a moment. But her mind kept running back to Christen, her hair bunched up around her neck on that stretcher, blood dripping from her neck where the cleats dug in. Christine pulls Tobin up and walks her to the showers, turning on the water and shoving her in a stall. Mud drips down her body and into the drain. She would be lying if she didn’t say it felt relaxing, Christine had put on the hot water for a reason. To calm her down. Once the ick and dirt were washed away and Tobin was in a soaking wet jersey she walked her outside. 

The ambulance just put its sirens on, and Christine ran up to the side of the door. 

“Hold on. Her girlfriend is going in the back, is that okay?” She asked. Tobin looked down, rubbing at her eyes that were bloodshot by now. Her vision was still cloudy and she was tempted to rip the contacts out but refrained needing to see Christen clearly. 

The back doors opened up graciously, Christine loaded Tobin up with a promise to bring her a bag of clothing and Christen’s things from the visiting locker room. 

The rest of the Thorns were at a loss with the events that went down. Tobin officially had a red card and a suspension strike, meaning she would have to pay a fine for injuring a player so severely out of play. Emily also had a red for hurting Christen.  
-  
“You fell to your knees for me,” Christen croaked out in the crowded hospital room as she woke up to see Tobin’s slowly drying body sitting in the chair next to her. 

“She’s awake. Everyone move out, move out give the lovebirds a moment!” Kelley ushers the teams out into the hall, sending Sonny and Lindsey to get food from vending machines and Becky on a magazine hunt while Tobin and Christen had a private moment. 

“Um..I did more than that. But I can tell you later. Chris, your collarbone is fractured and your neck is punctured and your neck almost snapped,”

“What did you do?” Christen asked softly, a brow raising. Even under the mountains of gauze, and the soft padded neck brace, she was giving Tobin a look. 

“Um well I punchedMengesinthefacebut,”

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH YOU DID NOT!” Christen immediately, sternly, shouted with her hoarse voice. She rolled her eyes. 

“I may have gotten a three game suspension and a fine.” Tobin revealed, hanging her head with flushed cheeks. 

“You couldn’t have just fallen to your knees and come in the ambulance? You had to fight your own teammate?” Christen sighed, trying not to smile at the thought of her girlfriend fighting for her. 

“Falling to your knees is weak. Punching people in the face? That’s my kind of revealing act now.” Tobin teased, knowing Christen was far less angry than her coach at least. 

“Revealing. Oh shit. Don’t tell me they aired all of that...” Christen closed her eyes and groaned, realizing that the world had seen Tobin go apeshit over her injury. Tobin put her hair up in her signature half bun and shrugged. 

“Guess now everyone knows.” 

“I liked you better when you fell to your knees.” 

“You like me better when I’m on my knees huh? Guess I should implement that into our sex lives more”

Tobin would never stop falling to her knees for Christen, overwhelmed by the amount of love she had for her.


End file.
